


[Podfic] Not His Fucking Pillow

by ZoeBug



Series: Pynch Week 2016 [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Noah's POV, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Blue Lily Lily Blue, Pre-Relationship, Pynch Week, blushing!Ronan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeBug/pseuds/ZoeBug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of klainederful's "Not His Fucking Pillow"<br/>Recorded for Pynch Week 2016, Day 7: Awake</p><p>-</p><p><em>"You know," Noah hopped down the table and perched on the armrest closer to Ronan. "Your</em> I'm so scary and dangerous, don't cross me <em>look doesn't work when you have a boy sleeping with his head on your shoulder and your face looks like it's going to burst into flames. You should work on that."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Not His Fucking Pillow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not His Fucking Pillow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861166) by [klainederful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klainederful/pseuds/klainederful). 



> More adorable Pynch hhhh! Hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> (Noah dialogue is super fun. I modeled his speech patterns off the audiobooks cus I love how Will Patton does Noah's voice.)

**DOWNLOAD LINK** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ggbe30ecib2gc64/%5BTRC%5D_Not_His_Fucking_Pillow.mp3)

 **Length** \- 00:09:31

* * *

 

Music credit: ["Don't Be Shy" by Cat Stevens](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RO0L2rBOC48)

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you like the story, also remember to [let the author know here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3861166)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated!  
>   
> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


End file.
